Te voy a perder
by desi-crepusculo-love
Summary: Es un songfic. La canción es "Te voy a perder", de Alejandro Fernández.


Te voy a perder

Dos cuerpos desnudos se acariciaban en una cama. Ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho blanquecino y perfectamente esculpido de él. Mientras él se dedicaba a jugar con los rizos castaños y rebeldes de ella.

La castaña alzó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos, al corroborar que estaba despierto, rozó sus labios carnosos y tibios con los fríos del rubio. Y él le regaló una cálida sonrisa a la que ella le correspondió casi de inmediato.

La joven se incorporó en la cama y miró el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Y al ver la hora que era, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Era tardísimo! Siempre le ocurría lo mismo, pero seguía sin escarmentar, cuando se veía con Draco Malfoy, no tenía constancia de la velocidad que tomaba el tiempo, se le pasaba en un santiamén.

Por lo que se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger toda su ropa, que estaba esparcida por el suelo del dormitorio de su amante.

Cuando él vio las intenciones de Hermione, se levantó de la cama de un salto, recogió sus pantalones, que estaban tirados en el suelo, y se los puso rápidamente. No quería que ella se fuera, él sabía que en el momento en el que ella traspasara el umbral de la puerta de su casa, no la volvería a ver más.

No, no te vayas

aún quedan palabras

mil frases del alma

y entre ellas no estaba el adiós

espera por Dios

-Espera, Hermione- se acercó hasta ella-, no te vayas aún, por favor- la miró de forma suplicante.

-Lo siento Draco, pero tengo que hacerlo- lo dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que si sus miradas se encontraban, ella no sería capaz de irse y dejarlo. Pero debía hacerlo, lo de ellos no podía continuar.

Draco la observó mientras se ponía el sostén, no iba a permitir que se fuera, no iba a permitir que ella lo abandonara. La quería con todo su ser, a su lado.

El rubio le arrebató la blusa de entre las manos de ella, y ella lo miró. Draco la miraba a

los ojos de forma suplicante, rogándole con esa mirada que se quedara con él.

-Draco, no lo hagas más difícil, sabes que tarde o temprano tendré que irme.

-No te vayas, no tienes por qué hacerlo, quédate conmigo, por favor.

Ella miró unos instantes por la ventana, y dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

Él se situó a sus espaldas, y le apartó la cabellera, dejándosela caer hacia un lado para dejar visible su espalda. Colocó con delicadeza sus manos en la cintura de la chica y comenzó a depositarle tiernos y delicados besos en su nuca.

Hermione llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás y la colocó sobre la mejilla del rubio. Al final se rindió, decidió quedarse un rato más con él, al fin y al cabo, a ella también le gustaba la compañía de Draco más que otra cosa en la vida.

Falta besarte más acariciarte

además hay promesas

de esas que hay que cumplir.

No te puedes ir

Draco la giró suavemente y acarició su mejilla. Ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del contacto, sintiendo la corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo cuando el rubio la tocaba. Es más, ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago florecía con solo una mirada de él.

Él delineó su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar, y, en ese momento, ella abrió los ojos. Observó fijamente esos ojos grises durante unos breves segundos y acto seguido giró el rostro para besarle la palma de la mano.

El joven sostuvo con delicadeza su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Se acercó peligrosamente a su boca, y mordisqueó sus labios. Ella no tardó en responder, le respondió al beso con frenesí, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Y pronto volvieron a repetir la misma acción que esa misma tarde, es más, el mismo acto que repetían prácticamente todos los días desde hacía casi un año.

Él llevó las manos al trasero de la castaña y ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, y Draco, de manera instintiva, la aferró más fuertemente de las nalgas para sostenerla. Caminó con ella hasta la cama, y la depositó allí con dulzura. Se colocó sobre ella, y llevó las manos hacia su espalda, liberando sus pechos del sostén, y ella, al mismo tiempo, le desabotonaba el pantalón.

Draco pronto se deshizo de la falda y la parte inferior de la ropa interior de su amante, la contempló un momento, y ella tiró de su cabeza, acercando su boca a la de él y devorándola con pasión.

Ella arqueó la espalda y gimió cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, llenándola por completo, y mientras la penetraba y movían las caderas cada vez a mayor velocidad, se dedicaron a devorar sus bocas, a enredar sus lenguas, a mordisquear sus labios.

Cuando Hermione sintió que el orgasmo iba a invadirla, se aferró a los hombros de él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Y cuando el orgasmo la azotó con fuerza, dejó escapar un prolongado gemido. Eso excitó más a su pareja, el que segundos después recibió también al orgasmo, y para no gemir, enterró la cara en el cuello de ella, dejando que de entre sus labios solo saliera un ronco suspiro.

Rompe cabezas sin piezas

los planes

los sueños que apenas comienzan

esto es un error

nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor,

no como yo

Draco se dejó caer en la cama sobre ella, pero solo estuvo así unos segundos, pronto rodó su espalda para liberarla del peso de su cuerpo. Contemplaron el techo de la habitación de él mientras recuperaban el aliento. Él fue el primero en controlar su respiración y lograr que esta volviera a la normalidad. Así que se incorporó en la cama y tiró de las sábanas negras de seda que estaban arrugadas al pie de la cama para cubrir la desnudez de sus cuerpos, ya que era un día no frío, pero tampoco demasiado cálido, día de primavera.

Ella se puse de lado y lo observó. Draco al notar su mirada fija sobre él giró su rostro y la contempló, y adquirió la misma postura que ella, sujetando su cabeza con un brazo.

-Te amo- se atrevió a decirle. Era la primera vez que decía esas dos palabras. Y le había costado un gran trabajo pronunciarlas. Ella lo miró seria. Ella también lo amaba, desde hacía tiempo, pero no quería confesárselo, haría las cosas más difíciles.

Draco estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde hacía bastante tiempo, desde que casi comenzaron sus encuentros furtivos. Y le dijo esas dos palabras con la intención de que ella no se fuera, de que se quedara con él.

Te amo sin miedo

te amo cobarde

te amo sin tiempo

te amo que arde

lo sé, te perderé

Ella se acercó hasta él, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pronto de sus ojos, por lo que los cerró con fuerza.

Draco notó la respiración lenta y acompasada de ella sobre su pecho, y la recostó sobre la cama. Y la observó dormir, un rizo de ella estaba sobre su frente, y él con sumo cuidado para no despertarla se lo apartó, colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

Le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a susurrarle que la amaba.

Sabía que no iba a poder retenerla por más tiempo. Sabía a la perfección que ella en breve lo dejaría. Para siempre.

Te amo dormida

te amo en silencio

te amo mi vida

te amo lo siento

y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder

Draco se tumbó al lado de ella, y la abrazó con fuerza, para ver si así lograba que ella se quedara.

No tardó en pasar la noche, y él fue el primero en despertarse. Suspiró agradecido por ello.

Volvió a la tarea de enfundarse solo los vaqueros y bajó hasta la cocina. Para preparar el desayuno. Estaba a punto de servir un par de cafés cuando escuchó los pasos de ella.

Se giró y se encontró con ella. Ya estaba perfectamente preparada. Lista para marcharse. Y eso iba a ocurrir ya.

-M e voy Draco.

-Espera, tómate al menos el café- le tendió una taza que ella aceptó.

Se lo bebió apresuradamente, quemándose la lengua, pero es que tenía que marcharse.

´Draco deseaba que ella le dijera que se iba a quedar, que iba a quedarse con él. Él todavía se aferraba a esa pequeña y absurda esperanza. Se aferraba a ella con uñas y dientes. Él sabía que no se la merecía. No se merecía el amor de ella, pero lo necesitaba, la necesitaba.

No, no te vayas

aún el café no está listo

yo sé que no has visto de mi lo mejor,

espera por favor

-Draco, ya he de irme, no podemos prolongar más esto- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué he de hacer para que te quedes?- la tenía sujeta por una muñeca.

-Nada, no voy a quedarme, Draco, te lo dije hace tiempo, que no podíamos seguir con esto, pero tú insististe, pero ya de hoy no pasa. Hoy será la última vez.

Él la miraba con los ojos vidriosos, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

-Por favor- le susurró, le suplicó con la voz quebrada.

Hermione le dio un beso en los labios, el que él profundizó.

Falta besarte más acariciarte

además hay mil cosas

que no son hermosas sin ti,

no te puedes ir

Él que había soñado con una vida junto a ella, y su sueño se estaba esfumando, se estaba escapando entre sus dedos.

No entendía por qué lo dejaba, nadie más la iba a querer de la manera que él la quería.

Rompe cabezas sin piezas

los planes

los sueños que apenas comienzan

esto es un error

nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor,

no como yo

-Te amo Hermione, te amo más que a nada, por favor, no me dejes- ya no puedo contener más las lágrimas, ya no podía luchar más contra ellas, ellas habían ganado esa batalla y escurrían por su rostro.

-Compréndelo, no puede ser- ella se alejó del rubio y se dirigió hasta el vestíbulo de la casa de él, tomando su abrigo de una percha.

Te amo sin miedo

te amo cobarde

te amo sin tiempo

te amo que arde

lo sé, te perderé

Ella abrió la puerta, pero él, que la había seguido, la cerró.

-Te lo pido por favor, no me hagas esto, te amo- él sostuvo sus manos.

Ya solo le quedaba las súplicas, si hacía falta, se arrodillaría para que ella no la dejara.

Sabía que en el momento en el que ella cruzara la puerta, la perdería para siempre.

Te amo dormida

te amo en silencio

te amo mi vida

te amo lo siento

y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder

-Draco, lo siento, me tengo que marchar ya no quiero llegar tarde- los ojos de ella brillaban.

-¿Vas a ver a Weasley, verdad?- le preguntó-. ¿Al final vas a hacerlo?

-Sí, y lo sabes, lo sabías desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Pero pensé que podías cambiar de opinión- insistió.

-No, Draco, nada me va a hacer cambiar de parecer- ella tomó aire y soltó las palabras que tanto le dolían pronunciar-. Me voy a casar con Ron. Y hoy mismo vamos a comenzar con los preparativos de la boda.

Eso a él le dolió más que si le hubiera lanzados miles de crucios. Esas simples palabras le llegaron al alma, le llegaron al corazón, y lo traspasaron, lo hicieron añicos. Lo desgarraron por dentro.

-Nunca olvides que te amo- la miró a los ojos- ¿me has entendido? Jamás olvides lo mucho que te amo, por favor.

-No lo haré. Nunca- le prometió la castaña.

Te amo dormida

te amo en silencio

te amo mi vida

te amo lo siento

y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder

Ella lo besó por última vez, y abrió la puerta para salir al exterior.

Y esta vez era la definitiva, ya no se iban a volver a ver. Jamás. Ella se había ido y él la había perdido para siempre.

Te voy a perder.


End file.
